


christmas carriages

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Summary: korekiyo and kaede go on a horse carriage ride through the student put together winter wonderland.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: 12 days of dr christmas!!





	christmas carriages

kaede wore a huge grin on her face as she rubbed her frosty hands together, hoping the friction would create warmth, and then proceeded to clap the cloud of her breath in the night air away. it was a childish habit she'd become attached to, and as she watched the smog dissipate, she could hear korekiyo's velvety chuckle from behind her. "kukuku, having fun already?"

"i always have fun with you!!" kaede quipped back, turning to the tall man with a cheeky smile, and she went to put her hands in pockets, only to find there were none. she pouted out her lip a bit when she realized she had been so concerned on dressing nicely, she'd forgotten to get a dress with pockets or at least some gloves to bring along.

"is there something bothering you?" korekiyo snapped her back to attention only to find he'd taken a step forward, closing the distance between them. a comforting heat showed on her cheeks at this, and kaede shrugged sheepishly. "ahh, it's no big deal!! i just uh, forgot my gloves...!!"

"i see." at first, kaede was relieved when he seemed to give it up so easily, but was evidently tricked, and she squeaked when she suddenly found her hands in korekiyo's. "k- kiyo-?"

"simply assisting you, dear." he responded with an unassuming look in his eyes, and true to his words, he carefully rubbed his hands against hers, chasing the icy feelings away and being replaced by the friction of their skin against each other- very flustering indeed.

"a-ah... right!!" kaede fumbled for words as her face glowed red, and now she was quite warmed up, which was the end goal anyway. before the situation could develop any further, though, the clopping of hooves against the pavement caught their attention. looking over in interest, the blonde perked up when she spotted the horse carriage had arrived. "oh, you're here!!"

"hope i'm not interrupting anything?" the middle-aged man gave a teasing glance, to which kaede giggled bashfully at, getting good vibes from this man. he was like the side character or mentor that helped the lovers get together in the end and have their big romance scene, so he'd be awesome to have for this date!! n- not that she expected that to happen anyway, she was just happy to be with korekiyo...!!

"kaede, would you like me to help you up?" kaede was snapped back to attention by korekiyo's voice, and looking over, she found his hand outstretched to her, ready to propel her into the carriage. extremely charmed in an instant, she gave a broad smile and took his hand, the bandage fabric giving a tickling rush against her skin. carefully, she stepped onto the first step and felt a bit wobbly, pursing her lips a bit anxiously. the sudden warmth of her boyfriend's over hand on the small of her back, making the temperature rise even more as she ushered herself up as soon as possible. not that she minded the touch, it was just flustering, and she didn't want her brain to turn into mush so soon on their date!!

korekiyo's long limbs carried him to her side easily, and the carriage dipped only somewhat, making kaede a bit self conscious, but she brushed it off. she and the taller man shared a glance, hers a bit shy while his was direct yet subtle at the same time, not too forceful or overwhelming- she liked that.

there was quite a bit of room in the carriage, but both of them were very close together in the middle, knees brushing against each other and korekiyo's hand over kaede's. somehow, he always managed to make each moment feel special in its own way, and it was always romantic, but never in an over the top way. it was smooth, just exactly enough to send her head over heels.

with a sudden jolt, kaede was sent careening into his chest with a small squeak, and she could suddenly feel korekiyo's warmth enveloping her to an embarrassing degree. her head shot up apologetically only to find her nose a few inches from his, their eyes locking and remaining glued together.

"a- ah...sorry!!" kaede meekly apologized, although she was fixated in the same spot as she held korekiyo's gaze, which twinkled with sophisticated amusement. "no need to apologize."

"sorry kids, ol' buck here was eager to start-" the man called over his shoulder, and looked only to form a cheeky grin. "guess i shouldn't apologize for that, now should i?"

"no sir-?!" kaede quickly scooted away at this, face heated beyond belief as her brain somewhat malfunctioned at this. from beside her, korekiyo seemed to hum in disappointment, but returned the man's gaze. "do not worry, we are perfectly alright."

the man simply chuckled and turned back around and just like that, they were moving forward at a steady pace. it was quiet, just the rhythmic sound of "buck's" hooves, and soon enough, kaede and korekiyo had gravitated back together again.

"kiyo, look at the dolphins!!" kaede yipped excitedly, grabbing onto korekiyo's arms and pointing at the light assembled outlines of dolphins dived across the water. the anthropologist gave an airy chuckled and leaned into her touch, heads knocking together as he tried to get her exact angle. "hm, strange. I'd never thought of associating december with dolphins."

"oh, hush, no doubting the holiday spirit!!" kaede playfully pretended to punch him in the shoulder, to which korekiyo gave a confused head tilt. "I'm afraid I'm unaware of just what exactly I've done wrong-"

to be honest, kaede had just used that as an excuse to touch korekiyo, but she'd never tell him that ; he'd probably figured it out himself anyway.

for just students putting this all together, they did an amazing job, but kaede supposed that's why they're all ultimates after all. there were candy canes, inflatable Santa's workshop, they'd really pulled out all the stops!!

another wave of frostbite passed them by though, and kaede shivered, going to hug herself to bring back warmth. soon though, korekiyo was at her side and wrapping his arms around her, and it was warm again.


End file.
